Fragile Balance
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: 3rd in my series. Moving on isn't always easy
1. Chapter 1

Third in my series. Enjoy. This will probably be around twenty chapters. :)

Title: Fragile balance  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Don/Terry, Charlie/Amita  
Timeline: season two AU  
Summary: Moving on isn't always easy

In a private conference room at Los Angeles's maximum security prison Alexis Kuznetov sat shackled and chained to a table. Two guards flanked the door outside. Don Eppes stood just in front of the closed door. It was seven on a Wednesday morning. Nearly two weeks after Charlie's return.

Don had used up just about every marker and favor he had to arrange this private meeting. Normally they'd be in the visitors section. Sequestered from the general public but still not private. No one in Don's family or his team knew he was here. He hadn't wanted the arguments. Everyone was just starting to heal; especially Charlie. At the thought of his brother new anger surfaced. Anger Don thought he had dealt with. All those awful days he'd thought Charlie had been murdered. When in reality he'd been in the witness protection program because of the mob boss sitting a few feet away.  
Kuznetov may not have directly ordered a hit on Don's brother but he might as well have. Unbeknownst to Don there had been threats against him, his family and team. The U.S. Marshals had gone with the only option they had at the time.  
Take away what made Don the most vulnerable.

Alexis broke the silence. "I'm missing breakfast, Agent Eppes."

Don smirked. "I don't care if you starve to death."

"Did your lady love perish?" Kuznetov inquired as he leaned back in his chair as much as he could."I do hope so; that device is a favorite of mine."

Don held himself in check; just barely. He knew Kuznetov was baiting him by bringing up Terry and those harrowing moments in Vegas. Nearly losing his partner had brought their relationship into crystal clarity for Don. They had a lot to talk about still but Terry meant everything to him. Partner in the truest sense of the word.

"No, that part of your plan failed as well."Eppes replied as he rested his hands on the table.

Kuznetov smiled. "It was painful for me to harm Agent Lake I did like her."

"Whatever happens with this trial."Don began."I want to make it very clear that you will not threaten my family or my team again."

Alexis held up the shackles. "I am not a threat to any one."

"We both know that's crap."Don snapped.

"Believe what you wish." Kuznetov acknowledged.

Don knew he was playing with fire, but it wouldn't be the first time in his life and probably not the last.

"Let's put this in terms you'll understand."Eppes continued."If I hear that any of your men so much as sneezed in the direction of anyone I care about your privileges here will go away and you'll be in solitary confinement. Understood?"

The Russian's eyes grew cold. "Yes. I hope you enjoy the rest of your day, Agent Eppes. I hear it's beautiful outside. Typical sunny California weather."

Don shoved himself away from the table and left the room without another word.

* * *

David glanced up at the knock on his hospital room door. He smiled seeing Terry in the doorway. She looked like hell. Her face cut and bruised, more bruises on her neck and forearms. From what Colby had told him they were damn lucky she had survived at all.

"Morning."Sinclair greeted gesturing for Terry to enter."What brings you by so early?"

Terry smiled briefly before sitting down in a chair by David's bed. "Haven't been sleeping much so thought I'd come visit. How are you?"

"Almost out of here."David replied happily. "Doc says couple more days then back for physical therapy."

"Good."Lake acknowledged with a nod. "We've missed you; especially Colby."

David nodded. "Only so much daytime tv I can watch. Not sleeping? Have you seen the bureau shrink yet?"

"Had one session so far."Terry confirmed. "The not sleeping because of nightmares thing didn't start until after the session."

David knew seeing the bureau psychiatrist was policy after a traumatic incident or shooting. He also knew most agents saw the shrink as little as possible. Just enough to be cleared for duty. It sounded to David that Terry was following the same path and that worried him.

"The trial bring up the nightmares?"Sinclair guessed.

"Yeah and it hasn't even started yet."Lake replied quietly.

"You tell Don?"David asked.

"He's got enough on his plate."Terry stated with a shake of her head.

"Terry…."

Terry reached forward and lightly touched David's right hand. "Don't worry I'll survive. I did want to ask your advice on something."

"Of course, anytime."David offered as he shifted to a more comfortable position.

"I put in for a transfer."Terry said as she looked down at her hands. "There's an opening at ATF. I talked with the supervisor and he said pending the normal red tape and paperwork I should start in a couple weeks."

"You leaving because of Don?"David asked even though he already knew the answer.

David had suspected Don and Terry were becoming closer outside the job. Then when they thought they'd lost Charlie the two were inseparable. Don was barely hanging on without his brother only natural that he'd lean on the one person that could help him through it.

"That's gotten complicated."Terry replied with a sigh. "We became romantically involved after Don thought he lost Charlie. Crossed a line we probably shouldn't have."

"You love him?"David inquired.

Terry nodded. "Yes, and he's still angry with me over Vegas."

"He'll get past it."Sinclair countered. "You were doing what you thought was right."

Terry stood. "I still screwed up. He needs a partner he can trust."

"Talk to Don."David urged."I've seen how he is around you. You're more important to him than you think."

Terry smiled as she patted David's right shoulder before she turned to leave. "Thanks for listening. I should go."

"Terry."David began halting the younger woman in the doorway."Call me whenever you need to. About Don…..about Kuznetov….don't keep this bottled up."

Lake nodded as she left.

David watched Terry leave worriedly. He had a feeling she wasn't going to talk to Don about the transfer. Knowing Don as he did David knew that would not go over well.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the delay. Work has been hectic and all my free time has been spent in the movie theater with my latest fan obsession Hunger Games. :) :)

Title: Fragile Balance  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Terry/Don, Charlie/Amita  
Timeline: season two AU  
Summary: Moving on isn't always easy

The Craftsman felt almost alien to Charlie as he descended the stairs and entered the living room. The construction workers were already hard at work repairing the garage and roof and side wall of the kitchen. His father had left for work leaving Charlie wondering what to do with his day.  
He had been reinstated at CalSci. Mildred had stopped by the night before with his ID, keycard and office keys. Charlie had suspected she had wanted to see him for herself since she could've sent anyone.

Logically Charlie knew he should return to work. For some reason he couldn't face his class room yet.  
Couldn't face the reunion with his students.  
That life had been ripped away from him so suddenly to be thrown back in now as if nothing had happened…..

With a sigh Charlie sat on the sofa and rubbed a hand over his face. He hadn't slept much the night before. Hadn't been sleeping much since he'd come home. Charlie suspected he had a bit of PTSD. It'd happened before after working on intense cases. He knew his sleep would return to normal; along with everything else.  
Eventually.  
Getting an idea Charlie stood and went back upstairs to get dressed. Amita was recovering at her parents. Maybe she'd like some company.  
Plus he had a lot to apologize for.

* * *

Larry Flienhardt was exhausted. With Amita out and Charlie not back to teaching yet the department was short on staff. Mildred had brought in substitutes but they weren't used to the work load.  
He had spent more time helping the subs than doing his own work.

Larry made a mental note to talk to Charlie later that day. He wanted to find out why his friend wasn't embracing being back among the living.

* * *

On his way back from the prison Don called Terry. He hadn't seen her much in the past twenty-four hours. The Bureau was holding internal hearings on the events that took place in Las Vegas. Even though she hadn't been required to attend all the briefings Terry had been at as many as she had been allowed to be.  
Don had tried to support her as much as he could. Tried to be at as many hearings as he could. Unfortunately something had usually always come up. Price he paid for being special agent in charge.  
Don knew she was stressed and worried even though she pretended not to be. He hoped a late breakfast would give her a chance to talk if she wanted.

"Hey,"Don greeted when Terry answered. "Had an early meeting and was headed in. Do you want to grab breakfast?"

"Sure, we haven't had a chance to talk much."Lake replied.

"I know and I'm sorry."Eppes apologized. "It's just been…."

"Crazy, I know."Terry finished. "Usual spot?"

"I'm about half an hour away."Don replied. "That give you enough time?"

"Yep, see you then."Terry acknowledged.

"I love you."Don stated.

"Love you too."

As Don hung up he reflected on how hard it used to be to say those three words.  
Some things changed for the better.

* * *

Amita opened the front door of her parent's home. Both her parents were at work and she hadn't been expecting any visitors. The doctors had given her a new pair of crutches and a light dose of pain medication. However she found herself hobbling around instead of using the awkward crutches. Amita blinked seeing the person on her door step. It still surprised her to see Charlie.

"Charlie."The young professor greeted.

"Should you be up?"Charlie fretted as he took Amita's right arm and guided her into the house. "I'm sorry I should've called but I assumed your parents would be here and they're not my biggest fans."

"They're at work."Amita replied as she sat on the sofa.

Charlie retreated and closed the door. "Can I get you anything?"

Amita shook her head as she settled back. "Just you, sit. It's good to see you. Though it's still….."

"Strange."Charlie finished as he sat in a gray arm chair to the left of the sofa.

"A good strange."Amita corrected. "When I thought I wouldn't see you again….I missed you, Charlie."

Without thinking Charlie reached over and took Amita's left hand in his."I missed you too. I can't tell you how sorry I am you got hurt….."

"Charlie…."Amita began trying to stop his stream of words.

"I know your parents must hate me and I don't blame them."Charlie continued."I brought the danger to you by helping my brother. When the Marshals told me you were in the hospital I wanted to come home. They wouldn't let me."

Amita squeezed Charlie's hand which got his attention. She felt tears begin and she blinked them back.

"First, my parents don't hate you."Amita stated."They're a little mad but they'll get past it. I don't blame you, Charlie. You were trying to protect us. You didn't have a choice when the Marshals contacted you. And with how awful it was thinking you were gone I'm glad you were with them. It kept you safe. Things worked out in the end that's all that matters."

Charlie nodded and drew Amita into a hug for a long moment before releasing her.

"I'm not going to have you help me on Don's cases any more."Eppes said quietly.

Amita frowned."Charlie, I like helping."

"Amita you were nearly killed!"Charlie countered as he stood and moved to the window.

"Because Don's an FBI agent not because I was helping him."Amita reasoned.

"That's splitting hairs."Charlie argued as he turned back to her. "They wouldn't have known about you if it wasn't for me and Don."

Amita gingerly rose to her feet and moved so she was standing in front of Charlie. She was touched by his worry but she was a grown woman free to make her own decisions.

"I know you're trying to make up for what happened."Amita began softly."It was awful but it's over. It was nothing you or Don could control. There are bad people in this world, Charlie. I could get shot getting groceries. I want to continue to work with the FBI. I want to help put people like Kuznetov behind bars so they don't hurt anyone else."

Amita knew Charlie wasn't going to be happy with this. But it was a way for her to heal. Plus she'd be able to keep an eye on Charlie. Make sure he was coping.

Charlie sighed and drew Amita into a hug resting his head on top of hers.

"Okay."Eppes acknowledged. "If it makes you happy. Just be careful, please."

"I will."Amita promised as she buried herself in his embrace.

* * *

Terry fidgeted with the ceramic white handle of the coffee mug that sat on the table in front of her. She normally didn't drink it black but Terry needed the straight shot of caffeine. The small café she was meeting Don at was only a few blocks from the FBI.  
Cheery décor; good food.  
Reasonable prices.

Since she'd just arrived at the bureau when Don called Terry was early. Which gave her time to think. Not an option she needed right now. She was so exhausted her thoughts were spinning.  
Part of Terry knew David was right which was why she was here. Best to bite the bullet. To assure Don that the transfer was a good thing.  
To give them some space.

Though Terry knew if she went through with the transfer it could end their relationship.  
Two high stress jobs.  
Never seeing each other. But then Terry's tired stressed mind could just be borrowing trouble.  
One thing Terry did know for sure was that if she stayed with the bureau she and Don couldn't be partners.

A shadow fell across the light blue table surface startling Terry. She looked up to see Don. Despite everything Terry smiled and felt like a teenager. Her heart leapt at his smile.

"Hey."Don greeted as he kissed Terry briefly before sitting. "Sorry I'm late traffic was hell."

Terry intertwined their right hands across the table. "It's okay. I was early went to see David."

Don paused in his scrutiny of the menu. "How is he?"

"Stir crazy."Terry replied with a smile. "Said the doctors were going to release him in a couple days."

"Good."Don acknowledged with a tired nod.

"Don,"Terry began as she took a deep breathe."I'm leaving the bureau; transferring to the ATF."

Shocked Don quickly put the menu down. "What? I thought they hadn't made a decision on Vegas yet."

"They haven't."Terry replied.

"Terry…."

A waitress approached to take their order and Don waved her off.

"I know you're worried about the hearings….."Eppes began.

"I am, but that's not the reason."Terry stated.

"What is it?"Don asked.

Terry sighed."You deserve a partner you can trust."

* * *

Don really should've seen that line of reasoning coming. He hadn't been happy with Terry after Vegas. He'd told her he understood her thinking which part of him did. She had been trying to end the mess they were in. Like the Marshals, Terry had thought she was doing what was in everyone's best interest. She was right he had been spiraling without Charlie.  
Don had thought he'd failed to protect his brother. Even with the power and resources of the FBI he thought he'd lost one of the most precious things in his life.  
When Don had discovered Terry's plans he'd been terrified he'd lose another person he loved.  
Came damn close too.  
Don didn't know if Terry had come to him then with her intentions what he would've done or how he would have reacted. Probably negatively since his family was already shattered.

"Don?"Terry prompted.

Finding his voice Don asked."Do you really think I don't trust you?"

Terry nodded. "After Vegas you'd have every reason not to."

Don reached for Terry's right hand which she'd withdrawn to her side of the table.

"As much as I don't like how you went about it; you're right I wasn't thinking clearly."Don stated. "I would have put a bullet in Kuznetov's head if I'd gotten close enough whether it was within the law or not."

Terry cleared her throat. "Do you really think we can be partners with how we feel?"

"I don't want to lose you from the team."Don replied quietly. "I can partner you with Colby."

"We'd still get in situations where we'd have to watch the other person suffer."Terry said."I don't know if I could leave you behind for the good of the team…..I know I couldn't."

Don's thoughts went back to Vegas and Terry being attached to the poison device.  
Could he endure that again?  
Could he live with something happening to Terry in the line of duty?

"You'd have the same risks with the ATF if not more."Don countered. "We'd work together on cases."

"Not all the time, Don."

"If this is what you really want I'll support it."Eppes replied as he squeezed Terry's hand. "I'll hate it but I'll back you."

Terry smiled and leaned forward to kiss Don. "Thank you."

Don returned her smile just as the waitress came back to take their orders.

"Team's not going to be the same without you."Don commented.

Terry squeezed his hand once before giving the waitress her order.

As Don told the waitress his he couldn't shake the feeling that this was the wrong decision.  
That they could make this work.  
But Don also remembered his nightmares since Vegas…..that maybe fate was pointing them in the right direction after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Thought I'd give the team a case to work on :)

Title: Fragile Balance  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Terry/Don, Amita/Charlie  
Timeline: AU season two

Colby stared at Terry in shock as they sat in the bullpen. Bright late morning sun streamed in.  
He shouldn't really be surprised by her news but he was.

"You're leaving?"Granger repeated. "We're already short with David out."

Terry nodded grimly. "I know, but this opportunity with the ATF came up and I couldn't pass it by."

Colby looked around before lowering his voice and leaning forward. "Is this because of Don?"

"Not in the way you think."Terry replied quietly. "He wasn't happy, but he understood. It's too complicated to be partners and be romantically involved."

"Yeah, I guess."Colby acknowledged.

Colby had seen how scared Don had been in Vegas. When they didn't know if they'd be able to free Terry from the poison device. It was the most unhinged Colby had ever seen his boss. He wasn't sure how he'd react if someone he put away came after his family. It was a risk that came with the job but it was a difficult one to endure.

Terry looked down at her hands which were folded in her lap."They haven't made a decision yet on my actions in Vegas. If I loose my security clearance the transfer will be a moot point."

"You technically didn't disobey a direct order."Granger pointed out.

Terry shook her head ruefully. "Just didn't have authorization. I'm surprised you're speaking to me at all."

"It bothered me that you didn't trust me."Colby confirmed remembering that last conversation he had with Terry before she left.

"It wasn't about trust."Terry replied as she met Colby's gaze. "It was about protecting Don. I'd knew you'd do that."

Colby picked up a pen and absently rolled it between his fingers. "Could've done it better if you'd let me in."

"Would you have let me go?"Terry asked.

"Alone? Hell no."Colby stated. "Don would've killed me if I let you go. I know you thought it was the right thing to do, but it was also a lot of wrong."

Lake nodded. "I know, but I didn't see any other way that this would end without Don dying or being in jail. I know I only have a short time left here but are we okay?"

After a moment Colby smiled and nodded. "Yeah, we're good."

* * *

Charlie watched Amita sleep. After a dose of pain meds she'd fallen asleep on the sofa. After their talk Charlie had tried to get her to go upstairs. Amita had insisted she was fine on the sofa. It was closer to the kitchen.  
So Charlie had kept Amita company while she slept. He sat in a blue wingbacked armchair by the window. He knew he should go, that she was fine. For some reason part of him couldn't leave just yet.

Forgiveness was such a powerful thing. He was so thankful to still have Amita in his life. Most people dropped into her situation wouldn't be as strong. The fact that Amita still wanted to help Don's team spoke volumes as to the type of person she was.

Rising to his feet Charlie walked to the sofa. He tucked the bright colored quilt tighter around Amita's shoulders. On impulse Charlie placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before pulling back.

"I'll be back soon."Charlie promised.

He took the spare key Amita had given him earlier and stepped outside locking the house behind him.

* * *

The mid afternoon sun beat down over the exclusive gated neighborhood in Beverly Hills. Don shook his head sadly as he examined the dead body on the front lawn. Short handed or not crimes still had to be solved.

The victim was a young nanny; Melinda Barnes, twenty-one originally from Saint Paul, Minnesota She was Caucasian, five foot five, hundred and twenty pounds with long dark brown hair that had been in a braid. The glasses she had worn had been knocked off by the impact of the bullet and rested on the grass a few feet away. She'd been shot in the chest.

The nanny had died a hero. Trying to protect her charge; a three year old blond boy named Daniel. The boy had been kidnapped; ripped from his nanny's arms in broad daylight in one of the safest neighborhoods in Los Angeles.  
Or it used to be.

Don stood and turned to the two story adobe style mansion that rested just off the brick circle driveway. The rest of the house staff stood huddled on the large porch. Colby excused himself from the staff and joined Don at the mid section of the circular drive.

As the younger agent took out a small notepad Don studied his friend. There were dark circles under Colby's eyes causing Don to wonder when the last solid sleep Colby had gotten. After this case Don made a mental note to suggest that Colby take some vacation time.

"Hey,"Granger greeted."Good thing about the rich everything's on camera. There are cameras on the main entrance to the neighborhood and the roofs of each house."

Don raised an eyebrow. "No private security?"

Colby shrugged. "Didn't think they needed it. This is Beverly Hills. I've got the video from the main gate being sent to our office as we speak. The staff was inside when the murder/kidnapping occurred. Most have been with the family for over ten years. The parents are in Switzerland. The mother is Linda St. Clair successful television producer. Father is a wealthy banker..."

The wife's name clicked for Don and he remembered hearing the husband's name in the news. Several hostile takeovers of businesses in the last two years.

"Peter Hudson."Eppes finished gravely."Last company he took over he scuttled and fired everyone selling it and making double what he bought it for."

"That creates a lot of enemies."Colby replied with a nod.

Don shook his head."A driveby shooting and snatch and grab in broad daylight in a gated community? Doesn't fit. That kind of thing takes inside access and a ton of planning."

"If you're laid off you have time."Colby argued.

Don nodded. "Has to be a connection to the staff or one of the neighbors. I'll bring in more agents to help you interview. Terry's on light duty until we know the result of the hearings so I'll have her run down leads that way."

Colby glanced sadly at the victim. "I hate cases with a kid this young."

"So do I."Don agreed. "We'll find him. We need to have the parents back here."

"I'll get a number from the staff."Colby stated. "I did read that Hudson has the fastest, top of the line private jet."

"Of course he does."Don replied sarcastically. "Hopefully he'll care enough about his son to get home quickly. I have a feeling these kidnappers aren't going to give us much of a clock."


	4. Chapter 4

Short but new. :)

Title: Fragile Balance  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Terry/Don, Amita/Charlie  
Timeline: AU season two

Terry stared at the eight by ten picture that was taped to the dry erase board on the left side of the bullpen. A smiling three year old blond, brown eyed boy stared cases were always tough. Terry never got used to them. Something about this boy was tugging at her emotions. She couldn't help but think that with the features this boy had he could be what her and Don's child would look like some day.  
Shaking he head Terry turned her attention back to the computer in front of her. She didn't know where that train of thought came from. She and Don were still on the reconnect stage; especially after Vegas.

Terry forced her attention back on the case. The techs had sent the video that Colby had obtained to her computer.  
In the first viewing Terry had seen the murder and kidnapping. The cameras were state of the art and had captured the nanny's horror in crystal clarity. Even without sound Terry could almost hear the child's terrified screams as he was ripped away. The kidnappers had worn dark light weight jackets and ski masks. They'd driven a black Denali SUV. The plates had been obscured by a light plastic. The plastic was dark gray so any chances of pulling a plate number was gone.

Terry was now going through tons of traffic camera footage trying to catch a glimpse. It was like a needle in a haystack. There were hundreds of SUV's in Los Angeles. Terry glanced at the computer clock and redoubled her efforts. The boy had been missing almost two hours. The parents were on their way home but as far as Terry knew there hadn't been no ransom demand yet.  
None of these factors were a good sign. Terry had to find him before it was too late.

* * *

Colby felt himself go cold as he stared at the second crime scene in disbelief. Two murder kidnappings in less than three hours was too coincidental. This one was the same m.o as the first. Ritzy neighborhood in the Hollywood Hills. Nanny shot at point blank range. This time a four year old red haired girl had been taken.

"What do they want with these kids, Don?"Granger asked grimly.

Eppes shook his head solemnly as they stood over the nanny's body sprawled in the front yard. "We'll find them. I'll bring Charlie in."

Colby raised an eyebrow. "Think he's up to this?"

"Hope so."Don replied quietly. "We need him."

* * *

By early evening Charlie stood in a familiar place. He was back in the FBI; back consulting on a case.  
A horrific case.  
Charlie was in one of the small conference rooms a clear plastic chalk board in front of him. To his left was another white dry erase board that he'd placed the pictures of the murder victims and the missing children.  
That had always helped him focus. To remember there was something beyond the numbers; beyond the case.  
There were families that needed answers.

Now Charlie stared at the clear board that held half an kinds of possibilities were running through his mind. All kinds of different scenarios. Don had told him they had thought the first kidnapping was personal. Now though with the second child there didn't seem to be a connection except that their parents were wealthy.

Even with the different equations Charlie's mind kept drifting back to when he'd been reunited with Don. Faking his death had not been an easy decision for Charlie. He hadn't had a choice and Don had forgiven him for it. Along with all the other people in his life. As Charlie looked at the pictures of the victims he couldn't comprehend how someone could plan something this awful. How they could be so full of hate that they would destroy families without a second thought.  
All for revenge and money.

Shaking his head Charlie pulled out his cell phone. He hit a speed dial and called Amita. He was hoping she could track Larry down. Charlie was going to need everyone's help on this one.


	5. Chapter 5

Did you guys think I forgot you? Sorry been swamped trying to get through this math course I'm taking. I hate math and it hates me. :) Ironic that I became a fan of Numb3rs :)

Title: Fragile Balance  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Don/Terry, Charlie/Amita  
Timeline: AU season two

Don had to hold the cell phone away from his ear as he stood in his office. They'd finally made contact with the first kidnapping victim's mother Linda St. Clair. As a business woman in Hollywood she was used to getting her way and taking no prisoners. Don had dealt with distraught family members many times before. It was never easy. Everyone was upset; at their breaking point.  
Most times they had just lost a loved one in a horrific way.  
Today this mother was someone not used to losing. Not used to being a victim.  
Beneath the anger Don could clearly hear the fear and sadness.  
Regret for not being there.

"I assure you, Mrs. Hudson."Don began for the third time. "My team is doing everything we can to bring Daniel home. I will have an agent meet you at the airport and escort you to my office."

"I have more pull than you think Agent Eppes."St. Clair replied. "If my son is not found your whole team will never have a badge again."

"Understood."Eppes acknowledged. "Let us know when you arrive."

Don ended the call and looked out at the bullpen. The good thing about making contact is the parents had received a ransom demand. Two point three million wired to a Cayman island account. Don opened the phone once more and looked at the picture message Peter Hudson had sent. It was a proof of life from the kidnappers.  
Daniel's frightened tearful gaze stared back.  
Don snapped the phone shut. No matter what it took he'd bring these kids home.

* * *

The deadline passed. The ransom money sent and received. It was almost three in the morning as Charlie stood in the conference room with Larry, Terry and the Hudsons. On one of the tv monitors at the front of the room Don's team moved around the perimeter of a warehouse. Video was being captured by a camera on one of the team's SUV's.  
The warehouse was sandwiched in the midst of several movie studios in Burbank.  
Once the ransom had been received they had gotten an address on where Daniel and possibly Isabel, the second kidnapped child, was.  
Don and Colby had started making plans as soon as the address had been confirmed as legit.

To Charlie it had seemed too good to be true. What kidnapper gave up that easily? One that already had what they wanted. Why kill the nannies only to turn around and hand them back unharmed once they got the money?  
Charlie inched closer his gaze fixed on the screen. Out of the corner of his eye Charlie saw Larry move from his perch by the window.

Over the radio set up on the table Charlie heard his brother's crisp commands. The team composed of Don, Colby and three LAPD detectives reached the front entrance of the medium sized warehouse.  
Don and Colby stood just behind one of the male detectives as he broke the door in with a swift kick.  
Then night turned to day as the warehouse exploded. Don and his team were thrown back like rag dolls.

"No!"Charlie shouted feeling his whole body go cold.

Larry jumped forward gently restraining Charlie by gripping his friend's left shoulder.

Terry turned to glance at them worriedly before speaking rapidly into her radio headset. By the door Linda and Peter Hudson watched transfixed their faces a mixture of horror and grief.  
Charlie's breathing became rapid; his head pounded. On screen Don and Colby weren't moving. The warehouse was in flames Sirens could be heard over the radio as Terry continued to try to communicate with her team.

With shaking hands Charlie gripped the back of a nearby chair.  
No...not Don...not his brother...  
Part of Charlie knew that faking his death would have consequences; but not this.  
He couldn't lose Don now.  
Finally Larry's words broke through Charlie's panic.

"Easy, Charles."Fleinhardt cautioned."That explosion wasn't strong enough to kill them. I believe they're just knocked out."

Terry moved closer to the monitor.

"Don, it's Terry. Can you hear me?"Lake called."Ambulance is enroute. Colby do you copy?"

Finally a groggy voice responded but it wasn't Don's. Relief filled the room to hear one of the team.

"Yeah, Terry, I got you."Granger confirmed weakly."Head hurts like hell...can't really hear."

"Help should be there soon, Colby."Terry replied anxiously. "Hang in there."

Colby didn't reply and Charlie could see Granger try to sit up and end up on his right side. Clearly the younger agent had fallen back unconscious.  
Firefighters and paramedics reached the warehouse then. Terry tried once more to raise Don.

/Come on,Don./Charlie begged his brother silently.

Don remained still.

"I'm sure he's okay, Charlie."Terry stated.

"What about my son?"Hudson inquired as he stepped forward. "What about Daniel?"

Terry met the tall, thin, blond man's gaze.

"We'll find out, I promise."Terry vowed as everyone turned back to the monitor.

* * *

Through the haze of semi-consciousness Don struggled to get his bearings. Pain was the only thing that registered. His ears rang, his head felt like a Metalica concert and his left shoulder throbbed. As Don tried to move he found it hard to breathe a clear indicator of bruised or cracked ribs.  
Once the pain subsided to a dull roar heat was the next sensation. Don opened his eyes and immediately shut them against the brightness of the flames. Slowly he reopened them and took in his surroundings.  
As he did memories returned.  
Where he was.  
Why he was there.  
The little boy...Daniel...oh God.

Horrified Don looked at the burning building a few feet from him. Bile rose in his throat as paramedics reached him. He shook them off as he they tried to assess him. Don glanced around and saw Colby being attended to by other medics along with the detectives who'd been with them.  
It was only then that Terry's worried voice penetrated the chaos.  
Don straightened his radio earpiece, amazed it still worked, and keyed the mike.

"I'm okay."Don stated."Little banged up, ears are ringing pretty good. I've been worse."

"Thank God."Lake replied. "Let the paramedics take care of you."

"Anything from the kidnappers?"Eppes asked as he sidestepped one of the medics.

"No."Terry reported.

"Damn."Don swore as he started to walk towards Colby. "Terry, see if the other parents..."

Eppes broke off as he felt his cell phone vibrate. Pulling it out of his front shirt pocket Don saw he had a waiting text message.  
Praying it was from the kidnapper Don activated the message.

_'Think Hudson won't take things for granted now. They are still alive. You have an hour to reach them."_

Scrolling down Don saw a picture was attached. It showed Daniel and Isabel. Both scared and tearful. The image was timestamped ten minutes after the explosion. Don excitedly keyed his radio mike.

"Terry, got contact from the kidnappers."Don stated as he broke into a run ignoring the pain in his body. "The kids are still alive! They weren't here. We've got a new address and less than an hour. Let's roll!"


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Fragile Balance  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Charlie/Amita, Don/Terry  
Timeline: AU season two

Terry hated the fact that she was on restricted desk duty. Her partner was injured and chasing down a dangerous kidnapper and she couldn't do much more than run the phones. Timing sucked.  
Terry wanted to throttle Don for dodging the medics. She understood the missing kids were the top priority but he could've handled it off to another just as capable agent. He most likely had a concussion and who knew what kind of internal injuries.  
Colby had been unconscious when he'd been taken to the hospital. By the time he came to there was no way the doctors were releasing him.

Hearing raised voices Terry glanced back at Larry and Charlie. Charlie was strung as tight as a spring. She didn't blame him. Terry could tell this was all too much and too soon for the mathematician. He'd come back because Don had asked.  
Watching Don nearly get killed on live video hadn't been easy for Terry so she knew it was a hundred times worse for Charlie.

Terry's cell phone rang and she frowned at the out of state area code. She really didn't have time or energy for surprises.

Flipping the phone open Terry answered crisply. "Lake."

"I heard you could use some help."A familiar voice replied.

"Ian, you have really good timing and intel."Terry stated happily.

"Or both."Edgerton commented."I was in San Diego testifying on a case. I'm about twenty minutes from downtown Los Angeles. What do you need?"

"Don's gone after this kidnapper after he was just in an explosion. Colby was injured and is at the hospital. We've got less than forty five minutes to meet the new deadline."

"Sounds like Eppes haven't changed."Ian commented. "Give me the address and I'll see if I can break a few traffic laws and catch up to him."

"Thanks, Ian."Terry replied after she gave the address. "I sent another team to back up Don and they should reach him in time but..."

"Eppes is Eppes."Ian finished. Understood, I'll call if we miss each other."

"I'll let him know you're coming. Good luck."Terry stated ending the call.

* * *

As he parked the SUV at the kidnappers address Don heard his phone ring. Pulling the small device out of his pocket he saw Terry's number on the ID. Don flipped open the phone and got out.

"Eppes."

"Don, Agent Keeton and Lee should be almost to you."Terry reported. "And Ian's on his way."

"Edgerton?"Don repeated as he looked at the abandoned bar in West Hollywood. "How'd he find out?"

"Good sources."Lake replied. "We need his help, Don."

"I'm at the address and going in."Don stated as he moved up the sidewalk. "I'll report in when I find them."

"Don,"Terry argued. "Keeton's team is two minutes away...wait for them."

"These kids have been away from home long enough."Eppes said grimly as he ended the call.

Don pocketed the phone and pulled out a flashlight and clicked it on. The building was one story with fake stucco on the walls. Dead palm trees dotted the areas between the sidewalk and the building. Even fifteen feet from the bar Don could smell rotting garbage. Peeking inside the scratched main window Don saw the place had clearly been a foreclosure. The main area was trashed. Tables and chairs broken.  
Neon lights shattered.  
Bar scratched and dented.  
The thought of these kids spending even a minute in this stench made Don's blood boil.  
He would find out who this bastard was and make them pay.

Sirens could be heard in the distance and Don continued forward. A rat rustled through a pile of garbage to his right causing Don to start a little. Relaxing Eppes reached the back of the bar and saw a door marked basement in faded lettering.  
Cautiously Don opened the door and shown his light down the wood stairs.

He took the steps two at a time all the while watching for any traps only to find ground level Don scanned the basement. What he saw in the far left front corner made his heart stop.  
Two tiny forms were sprawled in a heap on a mattress. They were handcuffed together and to a pipe on the wall. Swallowing hard Don moved forward praying he wasn't too late.

There was a case of water within reach of the children. The girl, Isabel, was closest and Don felt for a pulse. She had a strong one and breathing was good. Moving to Daniel he did the same vital check and let out a sigh of relief when he found a pulse. Both were alive and probably sedated. Yanking the phone out of his pocket Don pressed Terry's speed dial.

"I found them both, Terry."Eppes reported excitedly as Lake answered. "They're alive, but drugged."

"Ambulance is on it's way."Terry stated. "Have them check you out too."

"Once I know the kids are okay."Don affirmed quietly as he ended the call.

Footsteps above signaled the arrival of the other team.

"Eppes?"Ian shouted.

"Down here."Don replied. "We're going to need a bolt cutter."

* * *

Hour later Don sat in the emergency room. The kidnapped children were on the third floor slowly coming out of sedation. They'd been reunited with their parents. Despite the sedation and trauma they'd been given a clean bill health with the exception of a few scrapes and bruises. Colby had been moved to a private room on the first floor with a broken rib and concussion.

"You need to be resting, Don."Lake commented quietly as she leaned against the empty bed next to his.

Don lightly took her right hand in his. "You heard the doctors, I'm fine."

"Bruised ribs and a possible concussion isn't fine."Terry countered.

"I'd listen to her."Charlie interjected from his spot at the foot of his brother's bed.

"Ganging up on me as always."Don replied with a small smile and a shake of his head as he released Terry's hand with a squeeze.

"Only because you're too stubborn for your own good."Terry stated as she kissed Don quickly. "I'll be back going to check on Colby."

Leaning back on the bed Don was finally starting to feel the injuries from the explosion. His body craved rest but there was still work to be done. A kidnapper to find. With a sigh Don pushed himself up to a sitting position and swung his feet over the side of the bed. This instantly had Charlie moving to block his path.

"No, you don't."The mathematician ordered as he eased Don back on the bed. "You're not going anywhere."

"The bastard is still out there."Don argued. "He put those kids through hell, Charlie."

"We'll find him."Charlie replied quietly. "David's been cleared for light duty and he's got things under control. He'll call you if there's anything; you know that. Get some sleep."

Exhaustion finally won and Don felt his eyes close. With the comforting knowledge his brother was nearby Don fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

You guys ready for an exciting ride? I have the rest of this plotted out :) This chapter's short but gets things moving...as always thanks so much for the reviews. :)

Title: Fragile Balance  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
timeline: second season AU

It was another twenty-four hours before Don was released from the hospital. That was only after threatening to leave without permission. There was nothing more the doctors could do for the ribs besides tape and pain meds. The concussion was nothing Don hadn't dealt with before. He was out of the danger period for that anyway.  
So on a thursday Don was escorted back to the craftsman by a worried Charlie. Terry hadn't left the office for more than a half an hour at a time since the kids had been found. She'd stopped to check on him and Don was glad to see her and grateful for the updates on the case. However, he was worried she was pushing herself too hard. Trying to prove to the higher ups that she was worthy of being an agent. Don could tell she hadn't slept much and probably hadn't eaten that well either.  
A tap on Don's right shoulder was the only indication that his brother had been trying to talk to him.

"Sorry, what?"Don apologized as they paused in the kitchen.

"Just asked if you wanted the sofa or your old room?"Charlie inquired.

Don shook his head. "Not staying long but thanks for the lift. I'll catch a cab to the office."

Charlie placed a hand on his big brother's right arm. "Were you not listening to the doctor? You're under twenty-four hour bed rest."

"Suggested bed rest."Don corrected. "Only if I have signs of a concussion which I don't."

"Not that you would tell me if you did."Charlie relented wearily.

"Charlie..."Don began but the younger Epps had already stalked from the kitchen.

Don sighed as he followed his brother into the living room. He knew Charlie was only looking out for him. Plus Terry had told him of Charlie's reaction to the expolosion. She was worried about him and had said pointedly that Don should be too. Too much too soon Terry had added. Which caused a fresh wave of guilt for Don. He'd only brought Charlie in on the case as a last resort. Don had no way to predict the explosion but knew watching it must've had an affect on Charlie. Don knew if their spots were reversed it would've killed him to watch and not be able to do anything.

"Charlie."Don called as Charlie paused by the sofa. "I know you're trying to help but I can't waste any more time."

"I know."The mathematician replied."And I know this case is important. I just wish you would put yourself first for once. David and Terry can handle things."

Don reached his brother and placed a comforting hand on the younger man's left shoulder."I know they can. I'll rest when we catch this guy. I don't want any more kids to go through what these two did."

After a long moment Charlie nodded. "How can I help?"

"Lets get to the office and see what Terry's got."Don replied. "Colby should be released tomorrow at the latest. With all of us this bastard doesn't stand a chance."

"I'll leave Dad a note so he doesn't worry when neither of us aren't here."Charlie stated as Don gathered his things.

Moments later they were out the door.

* * *

Terry glanced up in surprise as Don and Charlie entered the bullpen and shook her head. "Don..."

Don held up a hand gesturing with his head to his brother. "I already got the lecture."

"I can see it didn't work."Lake replied.

David poked his head out of the conference room door and smiled. "Don, you have great timing. We got a break on the kidnapper...just got a call from the techs. He got sloppy with that wire transfer account. He put his real name on the credit card he used to open it. We're tracking a last known address now and have an APB out."

"Who is it?"Epps asked as he, Terry and Charlie joined David in the conference room.

David pulled a DMV photo up on the flat screen. "Greg London age forty-five. Was an accountant for Hudson for years. He didn't like how some of Hudson's business transactions were looking so he went to the Feds."

"Let me guess nobody listened."Terry surmised grimly with a shake of her head.

"Gold star for the lady."David acknowledged. "Better business bureau looked into it but wasn't a priority."

Don frowned. "Still seems a stretch for a whistleblower to turn to murder and kidnapping but we've seen crazier things."

"Money and revenge are always a powerful combo."Terry interjected sadly.

David put down one of the bullpen's phones and turned to Don. "We've got confirmation on a last known address an apartment in Venice Beach."

"Good work."Don complimented as he took a small piece of paper from Sinclair. "I'll grab Ian and we'll head out there."

"I'll have a LAPD team meet you."Terry added. "Be careful."

"Always."Don replied as he left.

* * *

Alan returned home after running a few errands. He'd received a call on his cell phone from Charlie earlier saying that Don was out of the hospital against doctor's advice. So when he returned home some how Alan wasn't surprised to find a note from Charlie saying they were at the FBI. With a sigh Alan set the plastic bags of groceries down on the dining room table. His son was an adult and a stubborn one. There was nothing Alan could do to change Don's mind. He could only hope Charlie was up to baby-sitting. Moving into the kitchen Alan turned on the small tv. He returned to the living room and gathered a couple of the bags before waling back into the kitchen. As he did Alan heard the breaking news tone and glanced at the tv.

"This story just breaking out of downtown Los Angeles. Two corrections officers were killed in a daring escape of mob boss Alexis Kuznetov."

The bags of groceries slipped from Alan's hands hitting the tile floor.  
No...

"Kuznetov was being transferred to a facility closer to the courthouse for his trial which was due to start on Monday."The young male reporter continued. "We will bring you more information as soon as it becomes available. Now back to your regularly scheduled programming."

His face pale and sweaty Alan leaned heavily against the kitchen island. The man who had nearly destroyed his family was free...  
Don and Charlie were just starting to recover...this couldn't be happening. His sons weren't safe. After all the good they had done helping people they weren't safe...  
Fate was not kind.

Regaining some of his composure Alan pulled his cell phone out of his jacket pocket. With shaky hands Alan dialed his youngest son's number. Charlie would be the easiest to reach. Alan had to make sure they were safe.


	8. Chapter 8

Apologies for the misspelling of Eppes in this story. I just realized it when I checked something on IMDB. I will fix it.

For the one person who's still reading this fic who requested a little Terry/Don romance I managed to work it in to this chapter. Enjoy. :)

Title: Fragile Balance  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Don/Terry, Charlie/Amita  
timeline: AU season two

Fifteen minutes after picking up Edgerton he and Don were enroute to London's last known address. With half his team on restricted or light duty Don was grateful Ian was nearby and able to help. The last update Don had on Colby was that the younger man should be released later that afternoon and knowing Granger as he did Don suspected Colby would be right back to work. On the freeway the LAPD team had met up with Don's SUV and a small convoy had formed.

Ian was driving and Don took advantage of the few minutes of down time. Resting his eyes Eppes leaned back in the seat. His injured ribs were protesting each pothole but Don did his best to ignore the pain. It seemed like he had just shut his eyes when his cell phone rang. With a sigh Don pulled the phone out of his pocket and saw David's number on the display.

"Epps."Don answered.

"Got some bad news."Sinclair responded grimly. "If you're driving you might want to pull over."

"Edgerton's driving."Don stated not liking at all the tone of David's voice. "What's going on?"

"It just hit the news Kuznetov escaped during a prisoner transfer killing two corrections officers in the process."

Don slammed his free hand into the dash board causing Ian to cast an concerned glance to the passenger side.

"How the hell did he escape?"Eppes demanded his voice rising.

"According to our sources they were moving him closer to the courthouse and were ambushed by Kuznetov's men."Sinclair reported.

"Damn it!"Don cursed struggling to calm down. "David, I want my Dad, Charlie and Amita in a safehouse. Put guards on Larry and CalSci in general."

"Already done."David affirmed."Though I don't think Charlie's leaving the Bureau."

"That's fine."Don acknowledged running a hand through his hair."Find out who was in charge of that transfer and have them in my office."

"Will do."Sinclair replied as he ended the call.

"Kuznetov's in the wind."Edgerton surmised quietly.

"Some idiot transferred him closer to the courthouse."Don replied as he put his phone away."Kuznetov had men waiting. Two corrections officers were killed."

"He's not going to run."Ian theorized grimly. "He's coming after you and everybody who put him away."

"I know."Don replied as he turned to look out the window."Have to come up with a way to keep everybody safe until this is over."

"Want me to take you back?"Ian offered. "I can handle this."

"No I don't want London to get away."Eppes stated. "Lets wrap that up then we'll deal with Kuznetov."

The rest of the ride to Venice was in silence.

* * *

"This can't be happening again, Charlie."Amita stated fearfully into the phone.

"You'll be safe, I promise."Charlie vowed as he paced the back of the bullpen near the elevators. "David's sending agents to pick you up. There will be LAPD officers on your parents house just in case."

"I don't want to hide, Charlie."Amita responded. "Besides the doctors said I could go back to work in a few days. CalSci needs both of us the subs are driving Larry crazy."

"Maybe we can set up tvs in the classroom and you can teach via a video feed."Epps suggested.

"Charlie..."Amita protested.

"I know."Eppes admitted as he leaned against a wall. "Hopefully this will be over by then and you can return as scheduled. FBI has everyone looking for Kuznetov. Please until then go with the agents. I need you safe."

"Alright."Amita relented. "Promise me you'll be careful too...listen to your brother."

"I will."Charlie affirmed. "Talk to you soon."

* * *

The one good thing of the day for Don was they had London in custody. He hadn't been at his last known address but one of the neighbors knew where he was. They'd found him at a condo a few blocks from the beach. The ex-accountant was in the midst of packing suitcases to leave. Edgerton had winged London with a shot to the right arm before he could raise the gun that had been in one of the suitcases. It was almost anti-climatic. London giving them no issues gave Don a chance to clear his head. The moments of outrage and fear he'd had earlier had nearly consumed Don. All he had wanted was for the people he loved to be safe. No matter what it took they would be.

* * *

With a yawn Terry glanced up as the conference room door opened. She managed a small smile seeing Don. He looked as exhausted as she felt. He was carrying a medium sized paper bag and balancing two cans of soda in the other. It'd been almost an hour since they'd radioed in saying the London case was closed.

"Everything done with London?"Lake asked as she accepted a can of soda.

"Yeah, that's the only good news of the week."Eppes replied as he slumped into a chair next to his partner. "Since he's out of the hospital Colby's appointed himself morale officer: he got everybody food. I didn't have the heart to tell him I wasn't hungry."

"I'm not either but we should try to eat something."Terry stated as she opened the bag to find two six inch cold cut subs.

"LAPD has patrols on Amita's parents and your Dad's house."Terry continued as she handed a sandwich to Don and placed hers down in front of her. "Larry, Amita and your Dad are in a safe house. David's going to be relieving the agent on duty."

"Good."Don replied relief in his voice as he unwrapped the sub."Did we track down who was in charge of that transfer?"

With a sigh Terry shook her head. "Department of Corrections is not releasing that information. Director Benton is still fighting them."

"I wouldn't release details on a screw up like that either."Don muttered. "Terry, what were they thinking?"

"Not defending them but probably trying to prevent something like this from occurring on Monday on a larger scale."Lake commented as she took a bite. "The two correction officers that were killed were two of the best of their department. They weren't taking this lightly."

Don absently took a bite of his sandwich before putting it down. "I have to get Charlie into that safe house."

"Good luck with that."Terry replied as she glanced out the window at the mathematician hunched over a computer at one of the bull pen desks. "He's determined to stay with you."

Don followed her gaze. "There's already been enough bloodshed on this mess. If anything happens to anybody I care about I'm going to put a bullet in Kuznetov. There won't be a need for a trial."

Lake set her sandwich down and wiped her hands and mouth on a napkin. She reached over and gently placed a hand on Don's left hand entwining their fingers.

"We'll keep everybody safe, okay?"Terry promised quietly. "And that goes for you too. It would devastate us if you were hurt or..."

Terry trailed off finding herself not able to continue. She already had enough nightmares from Vegas for a lifetime. If anything happened to Don...

Don nodded and leaned in and kissed Terry.

"I'll take precautions."Eppes stated as they broke apart. "But I'm not letting Kuznetov get away."

"I know."Terry responded softly as she rested her head on Don's left shoulder. "We'll get him."

Don squeezed their still entwined hands. Terry swallowed the sudden lump in her throat. She knew Kuznetov would go down this time. Terry just didn't want to think about the price they would all pay to accomplish that goal.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Fragile Balance  
author: Cindy Ryan  
pairings: Don/Terry, Amita/Charlie  
timeline: AU season two

It'd been less than four hours and Amita felt like she was in a jail cell. The two floor condo near Santa Monica was anything but cell like. It was decorated beautifully and had every comfort of home. It was bad enough that she was under a protective guard but being confined to the sofa or her bed made it much worse. At home she could hobble around but with so many people in one space hobbling wasn't an option.

Amita tried to find a comfortable spot on the sofa. The movement caused the lesson plan she was working on to slide off her lap and slip down inbetween the cushions. With a sigh the young professor retrieved the wayward notebook and leaned back to her previous position. She tried once more to concentrate on her work but the math reminded her of Charlie. Amita missed him and hoped he was being careful. She was just getting used to having Charlie back in her life. If he got hurt...  
Blinking back tears Amita shoved the unbearable thought aside. Charlie was fine and Don and the others would keep him safe. She had to believe this would all be over soon. It was the only thing keeping her sane.

* * *

Colby found himself losing track of what day it was. He hadn't thought being back to a normal shift would make him as tired as he was. The head of the Los Angeles FBI had personally approved his reinstatement to active duty. Which told Colby just what a mess they were in. Not that he didn't know that already. Having Critin speed the paper work through just added to the tenseness of the situation. Everybody was exhausted and running on empty especially Don. Now at just past eight in the evening Colby was walking with Terry through the FBI parking garage. They were headed to West Hollywood to follow up a lead from the tip line. Per Don's strict orders an LAPD team was meeting them at the address. Nobody went anywhere to investigate without backup.

"Colby,"Terry began quietly. "You okay?"

"Yeah,"Granger replied as he rubbed a hand over the back of his neck. "Just tired."

"We all are."Terry agreed as she pulled keys from her jacket pocket.

"What one are we?"Colby asked as they walked along a row of SUV's.

Terry checked the tag on the keys. "Farthest one."

"Of course."The former solider muttered sarcastically.

Terry grinned slightly as she touched Colby's right arm lightly. "At least it'll make getting out of here quick."

Colby had another sarcastic retort formed but bit it back as the hairs on the back of his neck suddenly stood up. They were almost to their assigned vehicle which was parked at the end of the aisle near the garage exit. The large roll door was shut as it was supposed to be but a smaller door to the left was partially open. Colby stopped and snagged Terry's left arm halting her as well.

"What?"Lake asked as she reached for her gun.

"That door is open, not supposed to be."Colby explained in a hushed voice.

"Maybe somebody went out for a smoke break."Terry suggested as they moved closer to the line of vehicles.

"And maybe I'm getting paranoid."Colby responded grimly as he unholstered his weapon and took a step forward.

As Colby took that step forward he saw movement ahead and to the right. Too late he realized what it was. Too late to shout a warning. All Colby could do was watch in horror as an arrow soared past him and imbedded itself in Terry's stomach.

* * *

Alexis Kuznetov smiled widely as he listened to his cellular phone. He was in a limosene traveling south from Los Angeles.

"Wonderful, Markov."The mob boss stated. "Your debt to me is now paid in full."

Ending the call Alexis settled back in his seat. Soon he would be at his new home. The rest of his plan was coming together beautifully. All he had to do was watch and wait for the right moment to twist the proverbial knife in Don Eppes back. This was going to be such fun.

* * *

Charlie wasn't sure when he had taken on the mother hen role. He also wasn't sure if it was to keep himself from going crazy or make him feel useful. Probably a little of both. Until they got more data there was little he could do to help with math This team of FBI agents had become Charlie's friends in the two years or more they'd worked with his brother. The mathematician had seen them deal with tense ugly situations before. This thing with Kuznetov was personal and Charlie could see it taking it's toll. Maybe that was the reason for Charlie's mother henning. He wanted to give back a little to the team who'd done so much for him. So making sure the coffee pot was full and there was something to eat was a small but necessary thing he could contribute.

From across the conference room Don's cell phone rang. Charlie watched from his spot by the end of the table. The younger Eppes frowned as his brother's face paled a good ten shades and he reached out for the back of a chair for support.

"What hospital?"Don demanded his voice tight. "I'm on my way."

"Is it Dad?"Charlie asked anxiously as Don flew past him reaching the door.

Don shook his head his voice barely audible. "Terry...she's been poisoned."

Charlie followed his brother out of the conference room. "I'll drive."

Don didn't protest as they entered the elevator. Charlie watched his brother out of the corner of his eye as the elevator descended. He could see the reality starting to sink in. Saw the shock wear off and the sadness and anger in Don's eyes as he struggled to keep his composure.

Once outside and by Don's SUV Charlie placed a supportive hand on his brother's right shoulder. Don nodded before turning and climbing in the passenger side. Charlie got in and closed the door starting the engine.

"I knew he'd go after Terry."Don whispered as they merged into traffic. "I just didn't think..."

"She'll be okay."Charlie promised.

Don was happier with Terry than Charlie had ever seen him. Charlie sent off a silent prayer that this team...this family wouldn't suffer a loss they might not recover from.

* * *

The ambulance screamed through Los Angeles traffic at such speeds it caused Colby to hang on to a leather strap on the right wall. The paramedics both young males seemed unphased by the rough ride. Colby glanced at the small black arrow that was now encased in a plastic bag. It sat strapped onto a shelf just above and behind the driver's chair. The arrow had a tiny glass vial on it's core that had allowed the poison to enter Terry's blood quicker. The stomach wound itself was non-life threatening and easily repairable.

"Whatever this stuff is it's evil."The Hispanic paramedic in his twenties stated grimly. "Her blood pressure's crashing."

"We're five minutes out."His partner a blond man of the same age called back.

"Damn it."The medic swore as Terry's body suddenly went into convulsions.

"What?"The other paramedic asked with concern.

"She's convulsing."The Hispanic reported grimly as he leaned over Terry grabbing her shoulders.

Colby could only watch and pray as his friend fought for her life.

"Come on, Terry. Hang in there."Granger pleaded.

"They have a trauma team waiting."The blond paramedic explained as they made a right turn.

The convulsions stopped as soon as they had begun. The Hispanic paramedic looked at the monitors.

"I don't believe it...her vitals are stabilizing."The young man stated with a shake of his head. "She's still in the red zone."

"What does that mean?"Colby asked anxiously.

The younger man met his gaze. "She's got a chance...if they can identify what the poison is."

The ambulance pulled into the hospital ER parking lot. Everyone piled out and Terry's still form was escorted inside by the medical team. Colby paused in the entrance hallway watching as Terry disappeared from sight. He silently cursed Kuznetov. They all had known the mob boss would make a strike against Don. This went beyond revenge. The man was causing pain and enjoying it almost as a sport. Leaning against the left wall Colby made a silent vow to Terry; Kuznetov would pay for this no matter what.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks as always for the reviews :)

Title: Fragile Balance  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
pairings: Terry/Don, Amita/Charlie  
timeline: AU season two

Alexis Kuznetov was delighted. They had arrived at his new home and his plan couldn't be running more smoothly. The text he had received just before he had reached the house confirmed that his next phase was ready to be set in motion. Kuznetov had always enjoyed the game of chess and now he just had to put the proverbial first piece in motion.

He entered his office and sat down behind the custom oak desk and turned on the computer. Alexis picked up his cell phone once more and sent a text. On the computer screen a live video stream loaded. The text sent all Alexis had to do now was sit back and watch. Don Eppes life was about to become a living nightmare.

* * *

A restless Colby met Don and Charlie at the door of the ER. Don felt his heart drop to his feet as he saw the blood splatter on Colby's clothes. He swallowed the bile that rose in the back of his throat. Don forced himself to focus on what the younger agent was saying.

"...no word from the doctor yet. They rushed the arrow straight to the lab as soon as we got here."Granger explained.

Charlie blinked in surprise. "I'm sorry did you say arrow?"

Colby risked a glance at Don and motioned them to the left side of the hall out of the way.

"Not the Robin Hood kind. It was made of black metal and about six inches long. The vial of poison was in the center."Granger continued as he leaned his back against the wall.

"Poison is becoming Kuznetov's a trademark."Charlie muttered darkly as he ran a hand through his curly hair.

Don nodded numbly. "Couldn't succeed with it in Vegas might as well try again."

Colby turned haunted eyes to his boss. "I saw the damn thing at the last second. I swear I tried to pull Terry out of the way. I just wasn't quick enough. I'm sorry, Don."

Eppes placed a reassuring hand briefly on his friend's right shoulder. "You probably saved her life pulling her out of the way as much as you did."

Colby shook his head. "I knew something was off. I just couldn't place it."

"I'm going to find out who's in charge and get an update."Don stated as he began to walk away.

"Don..."Charlie called starting to follow.

Don turned back. "Stay with Colby."

Reluctantly the mathematician nodded and remained with the younger agent.

As he walked down the corridor Don's thoughts were spinning. His emotions were threatening to overwhelm. Don took a few deep breaths in a futile effort to calm down. All he wanted was to find Terry and not leave her side. Don knew however that she needed him to be an FBI agent. She was counting on him to find the antidote if the doctors couldn't. With Kuznetov being the snake that he was Don had a sinking feeling that the medical team wasn't going to find an answer. That would be too easy; too quick.

"Can I help you?"A youthful voice inquired.

Don blinked in surprise finding himself standing at a nurses station. The slim red haired woman in Mickey Mouse scrubs looked barely out of high school. Pulling out his badge Don showed it to her.

"I'm FBI Agent Don Eppes."Don replied. "My partner Terry Lake was just brought in. I need to speak with her doctor and the head of your department."

The young woman nodded sympathy in her green eyes. "Of course, one moment."

It was agonizing waiting for the nurse as she placed phone calls and pages over the hospital PA system. Finally she turned to Don and he belatedly saw her name tag read Cate.

"Dr. Renner is Agent Lake's doctor he'll be out shortly. Abigail Watson is our health services administrator and she's on her way also."The nurse reported.

Don nodded grimly. "Thanks."

"There's a waiting room just down there."Cate pointed in the right direction. "They'll meet you there."

Forcing one foot in front of the other Don reached the waiting room. He pulled out his cell phone and called Colby to alert him to where he was. He wanted Granger at this meeting. Colby was good at keeping track of details. Don would be the first to admit that with the state of mind he was in he most likely wouldn't remember much of what was said today. Eppes had just ended the call when a cacuasian man in dark blue scrubs entered. He was bald and appeared to be in his early forties. A white mask dangled around his neck.

"Agent Eppes?"The doctor asked.

"Yes."Don acknowledged as he shook the other man's hand.

"I'm Doctor Paul Renner."The bald man explained as he entered the room.

Colby and Charlie arrived and Don introduced them.

"This is Agent Colby Granger and my brother Dr. Charles Eppes."Don stated as everyone sat down.

"Terry's being prepped for surgery."Renner began. "So I have a few minutes to bring you up to speed. I know how anxious it is to wait for news."

"Isn't it risky to do the surgery?"Colby asked.

Don swallowed hard and met Renner's gaze; waiting.

"Yes, but I believe she has a better chance of fighting the poison if her immune system isn't compromised."Renner responded. "The stomach wound itself is small and the procedure won't take very long."

"What's the progress on finding out what the poison is?"Don inquired. "I'd like to bring in the FBI techs to assist."

"I'm sure the lab would welcome any help you can offer. They're analyzing the remains of the vial now."Renner explained. "Unfortunately there was only a trace amount of the poison left."

"Can't they analyze what's in her blood stream?"Colby asked.

"The blood work is being run also. If it doesn't show up that narrows our search."Renner continued. "There are a small amount of toxins that dissipate that fast. Any more questions?"

The three men shook their heads.

Renner stood. "I'll send one of my nurses to update you as soon as the surgery is finished."

"Thanks Doc."Colby acknowledged as Don and Charlie nodded.

A tall thin blonde woman in her thirties entered just as Renner was leaving.

"Abigal."Renner greeted with a smile.

"Dr. Renner nice to see you just wish it wasn't under such grim circumstances."Abigail Watson replied as she stepped into the room.

"If you'll excuse me I must get back to my patient."Renner stated as he left.

"I'm Abigail Watson."The blonde woman stated as she moved further into the room. "Which one of you is Agent Eppes?"

"I am."Don replied as he shook her hand.

"Please sit."Watson instructed. "I'm the head of the medical department and I can assure you Dr. Renner is our best surgeon."

"The man who ordered the attack on Agent Lake is very dangerous."Don explained quietly."I'm going to have agents or LAPD officers posted by her at all times."

"I understand this situation is high profile."Watson acknowledged. "I assure you the hospital will fully cooperate with whatever you need."

"Thank you."Don replied.

"My security staff will also be at your disposal."Abigail continued as she pulled a business card out of her skirt pocket and handed it to Don. "This has my cell phone and pager number on it. Either is the best way to reach me since I'm seldom at my desk these days. I wish Agent Lake the speediest of recoveries."

"Appreciate you coming to talk with us."Colby commented as the group stood.

"Whatever help we can provide just let me know."Watson stated as she left.

Don rubbed a hand over the back of his neck as he glanced at his watch. "Okay, I'm going to call David and update him. Colby I need you to..."

A beep interrupted Don's sentence and Charlie pulled out his cell phone.

"Sorry, thought it was on vibrate."The younger Eppes replied. "Must be Amita."

Don nodded absently. "Colby get back to the office and get the security footage from the garage. If we're lucky we'll be able to..."

"Don."Charlie interrupted his face pale.

"What?"The elder Eppes demanded.

"It's not from Amita."Charlie explained shakily. "It's from Kuznetov."

Don snatched the phone away from his brother and read the message on the small screen.

"What does it say?"Colby asked worriedly.

"If you wish the antidote your brother will be the only one to unlock the clue to it's location."Don read outloud."And he gives an address in Beverly Hills."

"It's got to be a trap."Granger stated angrily.

"Probably but we don't have many options right now."Don replied hollowly.

Don handed the phone back to Charlie. He really didn't want to leave Terry right now. Despite what Renner had said the surgery was risky. On the other hand the procedure would take at least an hour and if they succeeded in gaining the antidote...

"Do you want me to send a reply back?"Charlie asked his fingers hovering over the phone.

"Yeah and I'll let the hospital know how to reach me."Don replied quietly. "Let's go."


	11. Chapter 11

I'm so sorry guys for the long delay between updates. I've lost count how many times I've written and rewritten the end of this story it's given me such headaches. And it's not an excuse but my local abc station stopped airing Numb3rs on the weekends so I no longer had my weekly inspiration. :) Thanks for your patience and as always for the reviews. :)

Title: Fragile Balance  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Notes and summary: see part one

The address turned out to be an abandoned boarded up vintage clothing store a few blocks away from the ritz of Rodeo Drive. As soon as Don stepped into the building something felt wrong. It registered too late for him to shout a warning. All he could do was watch as Charlie stepped on a pressure plate. The pressure plate was embedded in the floor just inches from a large ornate puzzle box. The box was tall and thin about six foot. Etched on the light wood were hundreds of numbers. They ran in rows wrapping around the box like ribbons on a package. At the front bottom of the box was a slot similar to a mail slot. The end of the proverbial maze. Unlock the code get the prize. It was like burying a child's gift in the bottom of an unnecessarily large box at Christmas. Instinctively Don started forward but Colby's strong grip held him back.

"We don't know how many more there are."Granger cautioned.

"Get the bomb squad in here."Eppes ordered grimly.

"On it."Colby acknowledged.

"Charlie."Don called.

"I know, keep still."The mathematician replied with just a hint of sarcasm.

"We'll get you out of here, don't worry."Don assured his brother hoping he sounded calm.

However Charlie's gaze was fixated on the numbers. After a few minutes the professor turned excited dark eyes to his companions.

"Don, I know what this is!"Charlei exclaimed. "Or at least what type. If I can narrow it down."

Don nodded. "Good, Charlie. That's good."

Charlie reached for is backpack and unzipped it and began to take out a pad of paper when Granger's worried voice halted him.

"Charlie!"Colby warned. "Any movement might..."

The mathematician shook his head. "My guess is it's rigged if I step off it. He wants me here, remember? I'm supposed to solve this."

A few minutes later the crackling of Colby's radio broke the silence. He acknowledged the call as they all heard the bomb squad was ten minutes out.

"Bastard wants me to choose."Don surmised quietly to Colby. "Save Terry or my brother."

"We'll figure out another option."Colby replied with conviction.

Don prayed that his friend was right. He'd just gotten his brother back there was no way he was losing him again.

* * *

David ended the call and pocketed his cell phone. He stood outside the front door to the safe house. With a LAPD unit parked a few houses up the street and an FBI surveillance team camped out in a van a block away it wasn't necessary for David to do a perimeter check. After the phone call he'd received from his partner doing so made Sinclair feel better. Feel like he was doing something to help his team instead of just sitting.

The news of Charlie triggering an explosive device had made David's stomach hurt. Old anger came flooding back. One friend was suffering fighting for her life in the hospital and another was going through hell trying to save her. No matter what it took David vowed that Kuznetov would pay for the misery he'd caused.

* * *

Three hours later the sweat from Charlie's hands was staining the paper he was writing on. It made it difficult to review what he had theorized. The bomb squad had declared the rest of the floor free of pressure plates. Special scanning equipment had been brought in to analyze the metal. There was something in it that was playing havoc with the sensors. The techs were pretty sure there was C4 attached but were having difficulty confirming the theory. To Charlie what the explosive was didn't matter. It had the same result. It was another way for Kuznetov to twist the proverbial knife. As if Don wasn't suffering enough.

Charlie shoved aside the anger as best he could. The only way to help his brother was to solve the puzzle. At least then no matter what happened to him Don would have the antidote to save Terry. Closing his eyes and taking a steadying breath Charlie tried to focus. He went over what they knew. Don had taken pictures of the backside of the box and the sides and sent them to Amita. She was aiding Charlie by phone and he was grateful for her assistance as always. She'd already helped him narrow the list of possibilities down.

"Hey."Colby called as he stepped closer gaining the mathematician's attention. "How's it going?"

"Making progress."Charlie acknowledged grimly returning his focus to the box in front of him.

Granger placed a bottled water in the younger man's field of vision. "Thought you could use this."

Eppes gratefully accepted the cold water and opened the bottle. He took several long sips before replacing the cap.

"Thanks."Charlie commented his gaze traveling over to his brother who was pacing and yelling into his cell phone. "Colby, promise me something."

"Anything."Granger affirmed.

"No matter what happens."Charlie began. "I need you to get Don out of here."

"Charlie..."Colby protested.

"He's going to fight you."The mathematician continued solemnly. "But my father can't lose us both."

"I promise."Granger vowed quietly."But there's not going to be a need for it. We're long over due for some good karma. You'll figure this thing out and the techs will work their magic and we'll all go home, okay?"

Charlie swallowed hard and nodded.

Colby went back to Don and Charlie watched them for a long moment. He really hoped Colby was right. Amita's excited voice in Charlie's right ear startled him. He'd forgotten he'd had the headset on that was connected to his cell phone.

"Charlie, I think I know what this is."Amita exclaimed. "We are looking at it wrong. It's not the numbers, well it is, but it isn't."

"Amita."Charlie prompted.

"Sorry the box is Chinese so the numbers correspond with Chinese characters. …north, south, east and the numbers line up the slot will open."

With a start Charlie realized she was right.

"Amita, you're a genius and I love you."Eppes commented.

"Don't call me a genius until it works. Good luck and I love you too."Ramanujan replied.

Charlie ended the call and motioned to his brother. Time to end this one way or another.

* * *

Alexis Kuznetov wouldn't take good food for granted again. What they had fed him in prison was barely recognizable as substance. Today as he watched the events unfold in his little personal drama the crime boss dined on all his favorites. Setting down his fork Kuznetov picked up the disposable cell phone and keyed up a blank text message. Time to have some fun.

* * *

It was taking all of Don's will power to remain still. Everything in him was telling him to intervene to find another way. The hard, cold truth was there was no other way out of this mess. His baby brother who Don had protected all of their lives was now taking the ultimate risk for the woman Don loved. Kuznetov would burn in hell a million times over. Charlie touched a number on the top row and it depressed inward before sliding to the center and locking.

"One down."Charlie murmured nervously as he reached for the second row.

Don's cell phone beeped and he almost ignored it. The battery was dangerously low from all his calls to the bureau. The alert was probably just telling him the phone had died. However with the situation they were in Don couldn't ignore anything. Not taking his eyes off the box Don pulled the phone out of his pants pocket. He glanced briefly at the screen and saw a text message icon blinking. As he flipped open the phone and activated the message Charlie hit the next number on the box.

_'Tick, tock.'_

Kuznetov wasn't sending a reminder; it was a threat. Something gnawed at the back of Don's thoughts just out of reach...an idea...a realization. Widely Don scanned the store searching for something out of place. Something they'd missed. Something working that shouldn't be. Don saw it the security camera in the far right corner of the room opposite of the entrance. Tucked up against the ceiling amongst a sea of cobwebs a red light blinked on the camera signaling it was on.

"Colby!"Don shouted."Son-of-a-bitch's watching us! That security camera is live."

Colby muttered a curse of his own as he turned toward that end of the store. Just as he did there was a startled shout from Charlie. Don looked toward his brother and felt his face pale. The second number locking into place had reveled a slot just below it. The slot was now open showing a rectangular metal timer with red numbers. The numbers were counting down from thirty minutes

"Colby."Don exclaimed. "We've got a clock."

Granger ran back to the box with the bomb techs also racing forward.

"It's most likely a dummy timer."The lead bomb tech commented as he ran a scanner over the device.

"Looks real enough to me."Charlie muttered.

Don nodded. "Kuznetov wouldn't have sent that message if it was a fake."

"It's live."The younger male red haired tech confirmed as he kneeled on the other side of Charlie. "Going to need to snake a camera down to see what else he's got rigged."

Charlie glanced down at the pad of paper before hitting the third block and sending it into motion.

"Charlie."Don protested angrily."There's another option to this. We'll have the damn thing dismantled and the techs can deal with the bomb. We don't have to play his game."

Charlie nodded. "Yes, we do. His rules, remember? Has to be me that solves it. For all we know Kuznetov could hit a button and send the antidote out of the building."

"We're not even sure it's there, Charlie."Don reasoned."This is all a joke to him."

"Maybe."The mathematician agreed."But I think it's here. He wants to cause you as much pain as possible. Besides Terry doesn't have the time for us to take the box apart. This is the fastest way to help her, Don. They'll get me out."

Colby lightly placed a hand on his boss's right shoulder. "Charlie's right especially with Kuznetov watching we can't take the risk that he'll remotely blow up the box before we get to the antidote."

Don met his brother's gaze hating that Charlie was in danger because of him. Hating that the job he loved was putting his family in jeopardy once again.

"We're both walking out of here."Don stated firmly.

After a long moment Charlie nodded and reached to press the third button. Don watched silently. Kuznetov had destroyed his family once it wasn't going to happen again.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry for the shortness of this but didn't want to leave you guys in suspense any longer :)

Title: Fragile Balance  
Author: Cindy Ryan

Charlie took a deep breath and finished the sequence. The last wooden block slid into place and locked. All eyes in the room were transfixed on the bottom slot. It slid open revealing a small glass vial with a black rubber stopper. Inside was a amber colored liquid that filled the container just over half way.

"It worked!"Charlie exclaimed excitedly as he snatched the vial and handed it to Colby.

Sirens could be heard as more help arrived from other departments. Colby hesitated for a long moment looking from Charlie to Don and back again.

"Go."Don ordered. "We're okay here."

Granger nodded solemnly and exited the shop at a run passing Ian Edgerton on his way in.

"Eppes, what can I do to help?"Ian asked as he reached them.

"Don."Charlie called interrupting whatever Don's reply was going to be.

Following his brother's gaze Don saw there was less than ten minutes.

"I can dismantle it."The young bomb tech reported.

"You sure?"Don asked.

"Yeah, now that the slot is open the scanner has a clear view."The young man replied.

"Do it."Don ordered grimly hoping against hope that there was no more surprises.

* * *

Alexis frowned as he watched the computer screen. No, everything could not be falling apart so soon. He pulled the keyboard closer and called up a program. As much as he hated to abandon his puzzle box plan there were always alternatives. If Kuznetov couldn't have his revenge today there was always tomorrow.

* * *

"Don."Charlie began as he licked dry lips. "I need you to tell Amita..."

"You'll tell her yourself."Don promised looking away from the bomb tech.

"There's not enough time."Charlie protested.

"This is what they're trained for."Ian interjected. "It'll work."

The red numbers continued to count down until there was a minute and a half left. Charlie closed his eyes he didn't want to see it reach zero. After an eternity Charlie felt himself being lifted off the pressure plate and be set down to the left. Opening his eyes Charlie saw the timer was on the floor in pieces. The bottom part of the puzzle box had also been taken apart. Seconds later Charlie found himself engulfed by his brother's embrace.

"It's over, Charlie."Don said quietly. "You're safe."

After a long moment Charlie stepped away. His feet and legs were tingly from being motionless for so long.

"Can we get out of here now?"The mathematician prompted as he ran a hand through his curly hair.

With a nod Don looked over at Ian who smiled.

"Go, I got this."Edgerton sated. "Give Terry a hug for me."

"Will do."Don promised with a grin.

Turning the two brothers left the boarded up store.


	13. Chapter 13

Many thanks to those who stuck with me on this one. Hope the end is worth it. Don't worry there will be a sappy romantic Terry/Don epilog to follow. :)

Title: Fragile Balance  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

The first time Terry awoke everything was distorted. Her head hurt making it difficult to think However, her brain was able to process hospital but nothing more. The light was painful and caused Terry's head to hurt more. She closed her eyes and drifted to sleep. The second time Terry awakened she was more aware of voices. Keeping her eyes closed she was able to distinguish three. Terry's senses weren't as fuzzy this time and the over all pain was down to a dull ache.

"Don, you're giving me a headache with the pacing."Colby's voice filtered through. "She'll wake when she's ready."

"I know."Don replied his voice closer so Terry assumed he had sat down. "Docs just said it was close...few more minutes administrating the antidote and..."

"She's hung on this long."Charlie stated quietly. "She'll be fine."

At the word antidote Terry's memories came back in a rush. She was grateful for her friends and her partner for getting the antidote. Whatever Kuznetov's man had attacked her with must've been laced with poison. Terry suppressed a shudder. She was afraid of what Don had gone through to get it. Kuznetov would not have made it easy. Even though Don sounded fine Terry wanted to make sure. To see for herself that he was okay. Forcing her eyes open Terry turned to the right and found Don sitting in a chair. Colby was a few feet down near the foot of the bed and Charlie was leaning against the wall.

"Don."Lake began her voice hoarse and scratchy.

Don's face lit up and a wide smile crossed his face as he stood. He reached over and lightly touched Terry's right cheek

"Terry, you have no idea how good it is to see those beautiful eyes."Don stated happily. "Charlie, get the doctor."

The mathematician nodded and quickly left.

"How are you feeling?"Eppes asked anxiously.

Terry smiled as she leaned into Don's touch. She could see the worry in her partner's eyes and knew it'd been close this time. Too close.

"Better."Lake replied tiredly.

"Glad you're okay, Terry."Granger commented as he approached the bed and squeezed Terry's free hand briefly. "Don, I'm going to go call the others and give them an update."

"Thanks, Colby."Don acknowledged his gaze not breaking from Terry's.

"How long was I out?"Terry asked just as the medical staff could be heard in the hall talking with Charlie.

"Almost four days."Don replied quietly.

"Kuznetov?"Terry inquired part of her dreading the answer.

Don lightly brushed a stray hair away from Terry's face as he answered. "It's been almost twenty-four hours since we got the antidote. Believe it or not Kuznetov was so desperate for revenge he slipped up. Between the phone number he used to text Charlie and the credit card he used purchase and ship the box we found the antidote left a paper trail. That combined with the live video feed he had hooked up to keep an eye on us gave us what we needed. The names on the card and phone of course were fake but they were known aliases of Kuznetov. Ian's team got him near Baja. He's dead...it's over, you're safe."

The medical staff entered the room then cutting off the opportunity for Terry to ask any more questions. She found her new found energy rapidly disappearing anyway. She kept her eyes open long enough to answer the doctor's questions and for the nurses to run the tests and checks needed. The room finally emptied again leaving just her partner. Don sat down in the chair and wrapped both his hands around Terry's right one.

"I love you."Terry whispered.

"I love you too."Don replied huskily. "Get some rest."

Knowing the people she loved were safe Terry's eyes closed and she fell asleep.

* * *

It was nearing four in the afternoon of the following day when Charlie finally tracked his brother down. Charlie had spent most of the morning getting Amita settled back in her parent's home. The early afternoon had been helping his father with a few errands and house cleaning. With Don not answering his cell phone Charlie had eventually gotten a hold of Colby. The FBI agent had given Charlie a clue to Don's where-abouts. Something that if he hadn't been so tired and emotionally spent Charlie would've figured out for himself. Now the hallway the mathematician was standing in was growing chilly from the overtaxed air-conditioning unit. Charlie pushed open the large swinging metallic doors in front of him and stepped into the Los Angeles county morgue.

Don was standing, his back to Charlie, three exam tables down in the middle of the room. Alexis Kuznetov's body lay on the table in front of his brother. Don's hands were shoved deep in his jacket's pockets.

"Don?"Charlie called softly as he approached not wanting to startle his brother. "Been trying to get a hold of you."

Don blinked as if coming out of deep thought as he turned to face Charlie. He fumbled for his cell phone taking it out of the left jacket pocket. He frowned at the display.

"Sorry, battery died."Don replied. "With everything with Terry I never had time to charge it. Everything okay?"

Charlie nodded. "Just worried about you."

"The M.E called and let me know Kuznetov's body had arrived from Baja."Don explained quietly. "I just had to make sure that the bastard was finally really out of our lives."

"Does it bother you?"Charlie asked. "That Ian was the one to kill him?"

"I thought it would."Don responded grimly. "You don't know how many times I pictured it. Especially when I thought you were gone, Charlie. Every breath and heartbeat in me was spent tracking Kuznetov with the sole purpose of killing him. It's different now...if I'd lost Terry...yeah then I would've been angry Ian had got the shot and not me. But I guess things worked out the way they should."

"Can we get out of here then?"Charlie asked.

Don slung an arm around Charlie's shoulder's in a brief half hug before shoving him forward slightly.

"Lead the way."Don ordered.

"You buying dinner?"Charlie inquired as they walked out of the morgue and into the hall.

Don smiled. "Yeah, let me check in on Terry and then we'll grab Dad. Be like old times."

"Sounds good."Charlie replied as he fell into step next to his brother.

As they walked outside Charlie felt the chill of the morgue leave him. He glanced at Don knowing how lucky he was to be back with his family. It was something Charlie was not going to take for granted ever again.


	14. Chapter 14

Finally completed this one. Sorry for the delay and thanks to everyone for the reviews and alerts it kept me writing. :) To notsing : I completely agree with your review. You don't know how much I wrestled with that part of the story. In the end I realized Don wouldn't leave Terry with her being that close to death.

Title: Fragile Balance  
author: Cindy Ryan  
pairings: Terry/Don

The next few days passed slowly for Terry. She was more than ready to go home. Wanted nothing more than real food and her own bed. The doctors insisted they weren't being overly cautious. The endless tests were necessary to make sure there wasn't any prolonged damage from the poison. Another day they promised. If the tests came back negative Terry would be free and clear.

It was now early afternoon and Terry turned the tv off in frustration. Don was at work but had promised to leave as soon as he could. Terry stared out the window as she thought of her partner. He tried to hide it but she still saw the self blame and guilt in his dark eyes when Don came to visit. He blamed himself for putting her in danger.

Terry couldn't help but wonder if they would survive this. She thought of the ATF job she'd never officially turned down. It might just save her and Don's future. It would alleviate Don's guilt and responsibility not being his partner any longer. Not wearing the same badge. Reaching for her cell phone on the bedside table Terry picked it up. She found the number she needed and dialed.

* * *

Alan had just put the last of the lunch dishes in the dishwasher when he heard the front door open and shut. He glanced at the clock above the small table with a puzzled frown. Charlie said he wouldn't be home until late. Which left the only other person with a key but then it was unlike Don to drop by in the middle of the day. On the other hand things had been far from normal lately.

"Dad?"Don called from the living room.

"Kitchen."Alan responded as he shut the dishwasher and turned away from the sink.

"Hi."Don greeted as he stepped in to the kitchen.

"Hi yourself."Alan replied as he hugged his eldest. "Not that I'm complaining but what brings you by before office hours are over?"

"FBI doesn't have office hours."Don muttered as he sank into one of the wooden chairs. "Just thought I'd see how you were doing."

Alan sat down in the chair at the head of the table. "Fine By the way Charlie's doing enough mothering for both of you."

"Sorry."Don apologized."I tried so hard to protect everybody from Kuznetov ..."

"You did good, Donnie."Alan responded quietly. "Everybody's alive and safe "

"Yeah."The FBI agent replied. "Almost had too high of a cost."

"How's Terry doing?"Alan inquired gently.

Don smiled. "Better every day. She's driving the doctors nuts; wants to go home."

"That's good to hear."Alan commented.

Don leaned forward. "That's another reason I'm here. Need your opinion."

Alan smiled remembering how the boys had come to him when they were younger for advice. Time passed too quickly.

"You can always come to me about anything."Alan stated. "This a conversation for coffee or beer?"

Don grinned. "Beer but better have coffee. Need a clear head."

* * *

As the coffee brewed Don began to tell his father of his plans for the future. Of his fears and uncertainties. By the time the coffee was ready Don was feeling somewhat better about things. He just wished he could make a decision and told his father as much.

Alan smiled as he set two black mugs on the table and sat down. "Donnie, I think you already have."

Don blinked in surprise. "How so?"

"You bought the girl a ring."The elder Eppes replied as he took a sip of coffee."What I'm about to say is probably corny and old fashioned but some things don't change. You love her enough to buy the ring. Trust your heart, son, the rest will work itself out. "

Don returned his father's smile. "In other words life's always a gamble but the rewards are worth the risks?"

"Exactly."Alan confirmed. "I've never seen you as happy as you are with Terry. You two are good for each other."

"Speaking of."Don replied as he glanced at his watch and stood. "I better go. I promised Terry I'd stop by after work. "

"Keep me posted."Alan said as he rose to his feet and enveloped Don in a hug.

"I will."Don promised as he left.

* * *

Terry smiled as she saw Don walk into her hospital room a bouquet of red roses in his left hand. The hospital staff had just delivered Terry's dinner but the meal on the tray in front of her was quickly forgotten as she saw the brown bag in her partner's right hand.

"Roses and dinner?"Terry asked as Don leaned in to kiss her. "Wow."

"Sorry I'm late."Don replied as he handed the bouquet to Terry and sat down in the visitor's chair. "You know rush hour traffic and I had to pick up a few things."

"They're beautiful, Don, thank you."Terry stated as she set them on the bedside table. "I'll have one of the nurses find a vase to put them in after we eat. That smells heavenly."

"Doc said you weren't up to cheeseburgers yet but I thought you'd like your favorite soup and sandwich from that cafe you enjoy."Eppes stated as he began to pull items out of the bag and place them on Terry's bed tray.

"Thank you."Terry replied.

"You're welcome."Don acknowledged as he handed Terry a bottled water before unwrapping his own sandwich.

After a few moments of companionable silence Terry spoke. "Did the doctors tell you when they're letting me out of here? They keep telling me the same thing...one more day becomes one more day..."

"Just that your tests look good."Eppes stated as he took a sip of water. "They're just being cautious that was a potent poison."

Terry's felt her face sober and she nodded. "Yeah, I know...and I appreciate them dotting all the i's and crossing the t's but I just...want my life back."

"We do have a lot to talk about, Terry."Don began quietly as he set his food on the floor.. "The Bureau officially cleared you...you're back to full status. I know us being together and working together won't be easy but..."

"Don..."Terry interjected.

Don shook his head. "Let me finish. I know it won't be easy but I don't want anybody else as my partner personally or professionally."

Terry felt tears begin and she blinked them away. She'd been so sure taking the ATF job would be the easiest thing for her and Don. Now she wasn't so sure. Terry reached out and took Don's right hand in hers.

"Do you really think our relationship is strong enough?"Lake inquired.

Don squeezed Terry's hand before releasing it He stood and then lowered himself to his left knee. Terry couldn't stop the tears when she realized what was happening. Don took a small dark blue velvet jewelry box out of the right pocket of his jacket and opened it so Terry could see the diamond ring inside.

"I think we're strong enough."Don replied his voice catching slightly. "I know I'm doing this wrong. You deserve a candlelight dinner in a fancy restaurant but I couldn't wait. The past six months have taught me how precious and short life is. We take too much for granted. I don't want to do that with us. I love you Terry and want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

Terry had seen it a hundred times in movies and on television shows. She'd never understood why women were too emotional to answer. It was just a single simple word yes or no. Now that she was in that spot Terry completely understood. Her heart was so full she couldn't speak. The tears ran freely. The road ahead would be tough. The Bureau had rules for married agents. Something they could work around if they still wanted to be partners. As Terry looked at Don through blurry eyes she couldn't picture anyone else as her partner in work or in life. She'd fight the good fight with him if that's what he wanted.

"Yes."Terry answered finally finding her voice. "Yes I'll marry you."

Laughing Don rose to his feet and leaned in and kissed Terry. "I was so afraid you'd say no."

Terry shook her head as she wiped away tears. "You're stuck with me."

"Wouldn't have it any other way."Don stated huskily as he slipped the engagement ring on Terry's finger.

"I love you."Terry whispered.

"I love you too."Don replied as he sat down on the bed with Terry and drew her into an embrace.

* * *

Four months later Charlie scanned the downtown hotel ballroom for Amita. The room was filled with wedding guests dancing the night away. Part of Charlie couldn't believe his big brother had finally tied the knot. Don had always been so committed to his job that being an FBI agent seemed to interfere. So Charlie was happy that his brother's career and marriage were compatible. In Terry Don had found a partner in the truest sense of the word.

Lost in his thoughts a hand on Charlie's left arm caused him to jump. He turned to find Amita smiling at him.

"I was looking for you."The mathematician explained with a smile.

Amita laughed. "Looked like you were a million miles away."

Charlie wrapped an arm around Amita's waist pulling her close. "Was thinking about Don and Terry."

Amita motioned to where the happy couple was dancing on the right side of the dance floor. "They're on cloud nine...so much in love."

Charlie watched his brother for a long moment before turning to face Amita. He rested his right hand on her right cheek.

"I know the feeling."Charlie said quietly. "I love you."

"I love you too."Amita replied.

Charlie kissed Amita knowing how lucky he was to even be standing in this room. He had his life back and the people he loved were safe and happy. It didn't get much better.

"You know what I've been looking forward to most about tonight?"Amita asked when they broke apart.

"What?"Charlie inquired.

"Dancing."Amita replied with a wide smile. "I've had my cast off for almost two months."

"If the lady wishes."Charlie replied as he took her right hand gallantly and kissed it.

Amita gripped Charlie's right hand tightly before he lead her out onto the dance floor and into his arms.

end


End file.
